The goshinboku
by Ranma-reincarnation-of-inuyash
Summary: When ranma goes near the goshiboku his chest stars to hurt really bad. Why is that? What does Kagomw have to do with it
1. Chapter 1

**The tree of ages**

 **Chapter 1:**

Disclaimer: all the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Tendo Dojo**

"Are you ready my boy," a old male voice asked.

"Aww pops I can't wait to visit where ever we are going but do the tendo's have to go," a young boy asked the old man.

A head popped out of the corner "well Ranma who do you thing is going to pay for the house we will be staying in," Soun asked.

"You're right," ranma said.

Ranma grabbed his bag and headed toward the front door where Akane, Kasumi, Nibiki and P-chan where standing.

"Does widdle piggy have to go," ranma poked at the pig.

"Leave him alone ranma he will be lonely alone here so of course I'm going to bring him," Akane said turning her body so ranma wouldn't touch p-chan.

"Okay everybody ready to go," Soun asked.

Everyone nodded and the headed out the door to the subway station.

 **At the Higurashi shrine**

"I'm home," kagome yelled.

She walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. 'Kagome, we have gone on a trip so it will just be you for a while -mom'. She went to take a bath after a long week with Inuyasha and the others.

 **At a dojo close to the Higurashi shrine**

"Sweet this place looks so cool," ranma said as he placed his bag on the bed in the room he was going to stay in.

He walked around the house and then he went out of the house to look around. The wind blew in his face and his hair followed.

"RANMA," he heard a voice yell.

"Oh p-chan how is it going," he said looking at Ryoga.

"Who is p-chan," he yelled seeing Åkane close by.

"Ranma how dare you run off with akane," Ryoga said as he punched ranma but missed.

Ranma ran up a flight of stairs to a shrine.

"You will never catch m..." Ranma paused.

His chest started to hurt really bad.

He started to put his hand on his chest but he couldn't something wouldn't let him. He fainted Infront of the tree because the pain was too much for his body to handle.

Ryoga ran up to ranma. He looked as the front door to the shrine opened and a young girl came out...


	2. Chapter 2

**The tree of ages**

 **Chapter 2: we meet again**

Disclaimer: all the characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

 **Higurashi shrine**

Kagome was trying to rest in her bed but she could not sleep. All she could hear was yelling coming from outside. She got out of her bed and headed out of her room.

She put on her shoes and opened the front door.

She saw a boy looking at another boys who's head was on the tree. they seemed to be about a little older than her.

"Hello, what are you doing," she asked.

The boy in the bandana said " well he fainted out of nowhere and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help, can you carry him into my house I can help him," she said pointing to the boy who was head First into the tree.

Ryoga picked him up and Ranma dangled from his shoulders as he walked into the house.

"You can put him on this bed," the girl pointed inside a room.

" thank you for helping me he usually doesn't pass out like this and I was starting to panic because I don't know where his house is," Ryoga explained.

"It's no problem I usually take care of wounded or sick people," Kagome said.

"Can I see him i need to see if he has a fever and I need to figure out what happened," she said.

Ryoga extended his arms presenting her to the room.

She walked in and she sat on the floor next to the bed. She looked at his face and she freaked out.

"What is it," Ryoga asked.

"Nothing," Kagome took a breath in and shook her head to see if she was imaging things. She looked back at him and sure enough she was not dreaming.

The boys face was round, he had small eyelashes, his eyebrows where pretty big and his nose. No doubt about it this boy looked a lot like Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**The tree of ages**

 **Chapter 3: I remember you**

Disclaimer: all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

 **The Higurashi shrine (Kagome PoV)**

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I was putting a warm cloth on his head. I couldn't help but deal nervous every time I looked at the boy. It had been about 30 minutes since Ryoga bought him in.

"Hey Ryoga... What is his name," I asked.

Ryoga looked at me. "His name... It's Ranma Saotome."

I exited the room and left Ryoga and Ranma in there. I went into the kitchen and heated up water for instant ramen. I but the three cups on a tray and headed back up. As I got closer to the door I hear the two boys talking.

"What do you mean I passed out during the fight I couldn't have unless you knocked me out," the voice that sounded a lot like inuyasha said.

"I'm telling you you just passed out and so this nice girl help you. I didn't knock you out with a rock," Ryoga said.

I knocked on the door and I saw both heads turn towards me. I finally could see the boys whole face.

He had Raven black hair tied into a pigtail, beautiful blue eyes, eyebrows that were pretty big, and he was worried...

He had jumped up and stood in the corner of the room and pointed a finger at me.

"K-ka... Kikyo," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The tree of ages**

 **Ranma POV**

The smell... it was the smell of gunpowder and smoke. I opened my eyes. I was in a building.

"Hehehe," I was talking without me deciding on what I'm saying.

I put my hand over my mouth as I walked in the walkway leading to a jewel hung up. Without me moving my hand I grabbed the jewel and I jumped out of the place.

I couldn't hear anything but I new the people In the old fashioned clothes who where following me where yelling my name.

I kept running. I felt the sticks and grass touch my feet because I wasn't wearing any shoes.

I looked back and saw someone moving their mouth but yet again I couldn't hear what she was saying. All I could see was that she was holding her bow and arrow. She released her bow and all I could feel was a horrible pain in my chest.

The jewel was now out of my grasp. My vision was blurry. I couldn't see. It hurt to breath... I was dying.

Atlas I said something the name of the woman "kikyo."

 **Present**

I opened my eyes I stared at a ceiling. I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked at the wall and saw paintings of flowers and wallpaper that was too girly. I sat up and immediately saw Ryoga. This wasn't his house I knew what that looked like.

"Hey Ryoga where are we," I asked.

"You fell unconscious and this nice girl let us come in and she took care of you," he replied.

My heart dropped. 'I fell unconscious, did Ryoga defeat me.'

"Did you knock me out Ryoga," I asked.

"No why do you ask," he said.

"Your lying you did knock me out with a big rock or somethin'," I yelled.

We argued for a good 2 minutes before I could hear someone in the other room.

'Is that the girl,' I thought.

I kept arguing with Ryoga because I didn't want to make it seem like I knew she was there. I heard her slowly open the door. I looked at her face as she walked in.

My face grew confused. "K-Kikyo," the girl it was the one from my dream. She had to be. I jumped into the corner and my body was shaking.

"Y-you ka-killed m... YOU KILLED ME KIKYO," I yelled.

The girl grew angry. Her face was bright red. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THE EVIL WITCH SHE IS NOTHIMG LIKE ME I AM NOTHING LIKE HER SHE IS THE DEVIL IN THE FORM OF A GIRL," she yelled.

"YOU ARE INUYASHA AREN'T YOU," she started to cry as she fell on her knees and dropped the ramen on the floor.

I was just confused.

The smell... it was the smell of gunpowder and smoke. I opened my eyes. I was in a building.

"Hehehe," I was talking without me deciding on what I'm saying.

I put my hand over my mouth as I walked in the walkway leading to a jewel hung up. Without me moving my hand I grabbed the jewel and I jumped out of the place.

I couldn't hear anything but I new the people In the old fashioned clothes who where following me where yelling my name.

I kept running. I felt the sticks and grass touch my feet because I wasn't wearing any shoes.

I looked back and saw someone moving their mouth but yet again I couldn't hear what she was saying. All I could see was that she was holding her bow and arrow. She released her bow and all I could feel was a horrible pain in my chest.

The jewel was now out of my grasp. My vision was blurry. I couldn't see. It hurt to breath... I was dying.

Atlas I said something the name of the woman "kikyo."

Present

I opened my eyes I stared at a ceiling. I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked at the wall and saw paintings of flowers and wallpaper that was too girly. I sat up and immediately saw Ryoga. This wasn't his house I knew what that looked like.

"Hey Ryoga where are we," I asked.

"You fell unconscious and this nice girl let us come in and she took care of you," he replied.

My heart dropped. 'I fell unconscious, did Ryoga defeat me.'

"Did you knock me out Ryoga," I asked.

"No why do you ask," he said.

"Your lying you did knock me out with a big rock or somethin'," I yelled.

We argued for a good 2 minutes before I could hear someone in the other room.

'Is that the girl,' I thought.

I kept arguing with Ryoga because I didn't want to make it seem like I knew she was there. I heard her slowly open the door. I looked at her face as she walked in.

My face grew confused. "K-Kikyo," the girl it was the one from my dream. She had to be. I jumped into the corner and my body was shaking.

"Y-you ka-killed m... YOU KILLED ME KIKYO," I yelled.

The girl grew angry. Her face was bright red. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THE EVIL WITCH SHE IS NOTHIMG LIKE ME I AM NOTHING LIKE HER SHE IS THE DEVIL IN THE FORM OF A GIRL," she yelled.

"YOU ARE INUYASHA AREN'T YOU," she started to cry as she fell on her knees and dropped the ramen on the floor.

I was just confused.


End file.
